Harry Potter und der Drache Kapitel 2
by Miss Hypocrisy
Summary: Hier ist Kapitel 2!


Bitte denkt dran es ist meine erste Ff!Seid gnädig mit mir!Danke!  
Keine der Personen gehört mir,sie sind Eigentum von J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene damit keinen Cent  
  
Harry Potter und der Drache Kapitel 2  
  
Harry war tatsächlich einige Minuten lang ziemlich verdutzt.  
Dann schlug er das Fotoalbum gespannt auf.Es waren eine Menge Bilder von ihm,Ron und Hermine.  
Aber es waren auch Fotos von den Weasleys und anderen Ordensmitgliedern drin.  
Er blätterte weiter,da waren Fotos vom letzten Sommer und-Sirius.  
Auf einem Foto standen Harry und Sirius lachend vor einem Tannenbaum und Sirius hielt ein Paar ellenlanger Socken in der Hand.Harry schluckte hart.  
Das war sehr lieb von Hermine,sicher hatte sie damit viel Mühe gehabt.  
Und doch machte es ihn auch unendlich traurig die Bilder seines verstorbenen Paten zu betrachten.  
  
Im Geiste sah er Sirius,wie schon so oft,wieder durch den Schleier fallen.  
Seine Augen waren vor Überraschung aufgerissen und wie in Zeitlupe fiel er,fiel und verschwand.  
Harry schluckte wieder an einem riesigen Knoten in seinem Hals.  
Es tat weh.Unendlich weh.  
Doch er wusste,dass alle Trauer ihm Sirius doch nicht zurückbringen würde.  
Heute war sein Geburtstag,ein Geburtstag ohne ein Geschenk von Sirius.  
Seine Augen wurden feucht,schnell schob er das Fotoalbum beiseite.  
Er wollte an seinem 16. Geburtstag nicht weinen.  
  
Mehr um sich abzulenken als um es auszupacken griff er nach dem nächsten Päckchen.  
Es war in feinstes schwarz-glänzendes Papier gepackt.  
Eine kleine Rolle Pergament war daran befestigt.Harrys Blick glitt flüchtig darüber und erstaunt stellte er feat,dass er diese Schrift überhaupt nicht kannte.  
Zum erstenmal nahm er das Päckchen wirklich interessiert wahr.  
Alles daran sah sehr teuer aus.Harry griff nach der Pergamentrolle,öffnete sie und las:  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry.Ich habe an dich gedacht" Das war alles,keine Unterschrift,kein Absender.  
Etwas misstrauisch beäugte er das Päckchen...sollte er?  
  
Harry hatte zu viel erlebt als das er es gedankenlos auspackte.Es konnte ja ein Fluch darin sein-oder noch besser ein Portschlüssel der ihn wieder direkt zu Voldemort gebracht hätte wie damals der Pokal im trimagischen Tunier.  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher dass alle seine Freunde ihm geraten hätten es nicht zu öffnen-besonders Hermine!  
Und in Anbetracht seiner Situation hatten sie ja eigentlich recht.  
Und sicher wären auch die Mitglieder der Phönixordens nicht gerade glücklich darüber wenn im Tagespropheten stehen würde "Harry Potter durch Briefbombe getötet-der Junge der lebt ist tot!"  
  
Wiederwillig legte er das Päckchen zu Seite und packte weiter aus.Das nächste Geschenk war ein Buch von Habakuk Nightfly mit dem Titel"Mein Leben als Auror". Es kam von einigen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens,also den Weasleys,Prof.Dumbledore,Prof.Mc.Gonnagal,Tonks,Moody und Lupin.  
Ausserdem hatte sie ihm ein leeres in rote Seide gebundenes Buch geschenkt und Harry überlegte ob die Buchstaben verzaubert waren und wie er sie lesen sollte.Er entschied sich erstmal den Brief zu lesen der anbei lag.Zwar von allen unterschrieben doch verfasst in der vertrauten Hanschrift des Schulleiters:  
"Lieber Harry!  
Alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen wir dir.Wie Prof.McGonagall sagte kannst du dieses Buch sicher gut gebrauchen.  
Das andere ist ein Tagebuch.Ein verschwiegener treuer Begleiter.  
Hier kannst du deine Visionen und Träume aufschreiben,deine Fortschritte im Zaubern festhalten und ihm Dinge anvertrauen über die du vielleicht nicht mal mit deinen Freunden sprechen kannst.  
Wir hoffen du freust dich"dann folgten die Unterschriften.  
"...über Dinge schreiben die man auch Freunden nivht sagen kann..."dachte Harry.Das war wahrscheinlich keine schlechte Idee.  
  
Schliesslich packte Harry mit äusserster Vorsicht Hagrids Geschenk aus.Tatsächlich aber schnappte ausnahmsweise einmal nichts nach ihm.Es war ein Kuchen und eine Flasche Schaumbad darin.  
Wie Harry feststellte war der Kuchen-Merlin sei Dank-nicht selbstgebacken sondern gekauft.Vermutlich hatte Hagrid endlich einmal selbst etwas von seinem selbst-  
gebackenen Kuchen probiert und es aufgegeben. 


End file.
